A wolfes life
by Werewolfe22
Summary: When Bella choose Edwared Jacob was not as haert broken as you think. But when Elena and Jackie comes to La push they set out to have normal lives, but what happens when they find out about the magic that is held in there blood. and is Bella jelouse fo E


The love of wolves

Today was the second week of school. I haven't been in La push sense my mother and farther divorced when I was 4. She cheated on him with his best friend, he was like a uncle to me. My mom had a choose, to be with us 'her FAMILY' or the mane she cheated on with dad. And she choose him. She wasn't my mother no more.

Flashback

I was in bed trying to sleep. My dad was yelling at my mom because she cheated on him with James, my dad's beat friend

'I cant believe you would do this to your on family.

What about Elena. what about her. do she mean anything to you'

Mt dad yelled

I put my eras on the door. So I cane listen.

'I don't give s damn her. she is a worthless peas of trash. I never wanted her . That's why I am leaving.'

A tear escaped my eyes. She didn't love us she never did. She was leaving for James. She lied to us.

'you can't just walk out on us. We are your real family.' dad yelled

'no your not. I love James, I don't love you, or Angela. goodbye John'

I walked out of the room to fined daddy sitting on the floor.

' daddy mommy doesn't love us anymore' I asked

' no. but I love you . So mush. don't forget that' he said

' I wont forget' I said

End of flashbacks

But that's all in the past know. I back and even my friend Jackie is here with me. He parents moved to another country and they didn't want her to come.

So now Jackie and her 1 year old brother Sean are living with us. I have known Jackie for 15 years. We do everything together. But now we have to take care of Sean, it's like were parents half the time. People ask us if this is our baby and some just look down on us. I know what there thanking.

" a sixteen old mother. She should be ashamed of herself"

I've herd it all. But I don't pay any attention to it.

Sean was like a little brother and id do anything to protect hi,

Me and Jackie are now getting dressed for school. Jackie.

We were both in the bathroom doing our hair talking about how cute the boys are around here, and singing. We always like to have fun in the morning.

About an 1 latter we were all ready.

" what do you think" she asked

Jackie's hair came down in curls her light red highlight came down in skinny streaks. She ware a red sleeveless V neck t-shirt, a pare of blue skinny genes a white belt and a pair of black high heals.

" eight"

We always try to go for a ten but the white belt was throwing her off. She understood and took it off.

"ten" I said " now how do I look"

" I say eleven" she said

" hey Elena do you mind dressing up Sean for me"

" no problem"

I walked down the hall way and stopped at the door that said SEAN in big bold letters. When I open the door he was already awake with his feet in the air. Sean was always an early riser like his sister.

" hey how you doing Sean. You want something to eat." he clapped his and laugh. He always have the power to make me laugh, you just have to love the little guy. After we were done getting dressed we went down stairs and ate breakfast.

" girls I have to go to work early do you think you can you take Sean to daycare." dad asked

" sue. Do you want me to pike him up to"

He had that thinking face on him.

" yes please. Alright girls I am off to work ill see you after school. Love you girls, and …. Boy."

Jackie laughed. Getting used to a baby in the house is extremely difficult for him.

"you ready Elena" Jackie asked

" yeah hold on" I said " let me get Sean's bag"

10 minutes latter- at daycare.

School doesn't start until 9 so I can stay another hour for the open house. Sean's teacher is really nice

I thank I like her.

" So, is Sean yours. You look young to be his mother."

" oh, no. I'm his sister. Mt dad adopted him a Coppell months ago. So I herd there was a PTA club, because I want to join it"

" of course, you'll meet Emily in a moment she is in charge of all the activities and food. Ah there she is… Emily could you come here for a second."

A women with raven black hair and tan russet skin quickly come over. She was beautiful but I notice a scar going down the side of her face. But I didn't stare, I now what's it like to have scar you don't want any body seeing including yourself.

"Emily this is Elena night and she wants to know about the PTA club. can you help her" Ms. C said

" Hello. Is this your son, he's so adorable."

"no" I said " he's my brother and my farther kind of busy so me and my sister takes care of him."

" okay well if you ever need any help with Sean then just give me a call" she said.

She gave me her number,

" and if I don't pike up the phone my husband will his name is Sam Uley. and if you have to leave for school early you can just drop him off at my place" she said

"Thanks that's really kind of you" we talked for a little while and then I remembered that I had to go to school. I gave Sean to Emily and said goodbye.

At school-

Jackie was already in the school parking lot. When I pulled up the students eyes fell right on me. I always hat when that happen. Getting out the car I could tell Jackie was annoyed. Her left eye brow is raised when she gets annoyed. I just wanted to get this day over with.

" Ready" I asked

" yeah, lets get this over with."


End file.
